I Don't Blame You
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Matt X Mello] TRADUCTION DE GlitterDrop. "J'ai toujours été censé mourir le premier. Pas lui. C'est ce qui me rend dingue." L'affaire Kira est terminée et Mello est vivant, mais sans Matt et il est loin d'aller bien. Il supporte mal sa culpabilité et veut quitter la partie, mais avant, il décide d'écrire une lettre adressée à Near. Se passe après la fin de la série.


_**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai eu un peu de temps libre après avoir terminé mon devoir d'art et j'ai récemment beaucoup pensé à Death Note, alors j'ai décidé de m'essayer à une autre fanfic. Celle-ci sert d'accompagnement à ma dernière production, I Blame You, qui est écrite du point de vue de Matt dans un univers alternatif où il a survécu à l'accident de voiture mais où Mello est mort. (Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être lus dans un sens particulier, mais je vous recommande de les lire ensemble.)_

 _Cette fois, c'est écrit du point de vue de Mello dans une lettre à Near, dans un univers alternatif où Mello a survécu (probablement grâce à la panique de Takada, écrivant Michael au lieu de Mihael, ou quelque chose comme ça) mais pas Matt. C'est un peu sombre, mais ça m'a plu de l'écrire et j'espère que vous la trouverez intéressante à lire._

 _Avertissements : Il est beaucoup question de la mort de personnages ici et c'est écrit sous forme d'une lettre de suicide alors si ce genre de chose vous déplaît, vous feriez mieux de ne pas le lire. Je ne veux surprendre personne._

 _Pour placer l'action, disons que Near est en train d'empiler des dés dans son bureau et qu'une des personnes à son service s'approche avec une enveloppe. L'affaire Kira est terminée et la lettre est inattendue. Near la prend et l'homme s'en va. Au dos, une parodie du message qu'il a laissé sur la photographie de Mello indique « Cher Near. »_

* * *

 _ **Note de la traductrice** : Après avoir traduit I Blame You il était logique que je m'attaque à celui-ci puisque ces deux one-shot vont ensemble. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire comme j'ai aimé le traduire._

 _Je tiens juste que j'ai donné deux traductions à I Don't Blame You (et dérivés) soit Je ne t'en veux pas ou je ne te blâme pas, selon les phrases. Si c'est sans importance pour vous, tant mieux._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'est une nuit sans étoiles sur la ville et je suis assis seul dans ma cellule, seul, livide et incapable de comprendre la remise de peine qui m'est accordée. Dans ma situation, la plupart se retrouveraient enfermés à vie, à juste titre. Ou alors ils seraient emportés aux petites heures du matin – frigorifiés et confus, sachant qu'une fois qu'ils s'installeraient sur une chaise ils ne se lèveraient plus jamais – et la dernière chose qu'ils percevraient serait l'inconfortable invasion d'une aiguille dans leur bras, ou pire: ils seraient laissés dans leur cellule pour toujours, dépérissant. Mais pas moi. Non, je suis spécial; tu me relâches dans la matinée. Pour une raison.

En temps normal, je verrais ceci comme une victoire, sauf que je n'ai jamais prévu que ça se passe ainsi. En fait, si les choses s'étaient déroulées correctement, je ne serais déjà pas vivant à cet instant; pas plus que recroquevillé dans ce coin, en attente, ressentant contre mon dos le vent froid de l'extérieur qui s'infiltre par un espace dans la plinthe. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées comme je le souhaitais, je serais mort. Et maintenant, me voilà. J'ai survécu. Je l'ai fait.

Il y a juste un problème:

Je ne le méritais pas. Et maintenant, il est impossible que je mérite d'être libre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes pour me sortir de là. Sûrement… Sûrement que toi seul peut voir comme ça me dévore vivant. Je m'assois là et je me sens étourdi, en colère contre moi-même parce que rien ne va, nauséeux de savoir que si je n'avais pas été stupide et infect, je ne serais pas là et lui serait simplement. La façon dont j'avais prévu les choses signifiait que même si les conséquences n'étaient pas trop favorables, je n'aurais pas à être là pour les voir, pour les vivre. Ça ne les aurait pas rendues meilleures, mais ça m'aurait épargné de savoir et de devoir les supporter. Peut-être que tu penses que tu m'aides, mais sérieusement, tu ne fais qu'ajouter du sel sur les plaies. Maintenant, si les choses vont dans ton sens, non seulement je dois vivre avec ce que j'ai fait, mais je dois vivre libre; l'idée me rend malade. Être arrêté et libéré, pêcher et ne pas être puni... c'est une chance que je me mérite pas et que je ne suis pas prêt à accepter.

Peut-être que tu le sais. Peut-être que tu le fais parce que tu me déteste et si c'est le cas je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Toute ma vie, tu as été celui qui avait le dessus, et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais l'agresseur, néanmoins en regardant en arrière, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de gentil. Je ne le voulais pas et c'est toujours vrai, alors je ne m'excuse pas, mais tout de même. Si la haine est ce qui alimente cette gentillesse tordue, je l'accepte. Tu n'as pas de raison de ressentir autre chose à mon encontre.

Et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

Ce sentiment sombre et inconfortable, je ne veux pas le ressentir, mais il est là. Tordant mes boyaux comme un couteau, ce désagréable soupçon que ce n'est pas malveillant; que tu n'es pas comme moi, et que la méchanceté n'est pas ton truc. Tu choisis de me laisser partir alors que tu pourrais me laisser pourrir ici, parce que tu ne veux pas que je souffre. Parce que tu ne peux pas me comprendre suffisamment pour savoir ô combien ça fait mal, et parce que – bêtement et simplement – tu m'apprécies.

Je ne crois pas à ce sentiment, pas parce que ce n'est pas une hypothèse raisonnable mais parce que ça me conduirait à faire des choses déraisonnables. C'est une manière de penser semblable qui m'a amené au kidnapping; qui a laissé une femme nue et sanglotante dévorée par le feu derrière une église brûlante. C'est une manière de penser semblable qui... qui–

Comment est-ce possible, hm?

Tu sais comment je suis. Tu l'as vu du premier plan, du deuxième, et de chaque autre angle possible. Chaque mot que je t'ai adressé était plein d'animosité. Chaque mot, chaque geste... chaque regard. Nous ne sommes pas amis, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour être certain que nous ne soyons jamais considérés comme tels et je suis plus que sûr que je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu me remarque, que tu me reconnaisses comme adversaire, mais c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la moindre faveur. Je ne veux pas que l'idée de me relâcher te fasse sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, ma colère va au mauvais endroit. Je ne te blâme pas. Non, je te déteste – toi, l'insupportable petit imbécile, toi le putain d'enfant – je te déteste du plus profond de moi, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Malgré toutes tes réussites, toutes tes ennuyantes manies et tout ce dans quoi tu m'as embarqué... Je ne te blâme pas.

Je me blâme, moi.

Qu'importe ma fierté, je me blâme.

L'honnêteté n'est pas ma manière préférée de régler les choses, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il me restait encore quelque chose à perdre. Plus maintenant. Et je sais qu'il n'y a personne à qui tu voudras en parler, pas forcément par manque de respect, mais simplement parce que tu n'as aucun ami suffisamment proche à qui le dire. Donc je peux être honnête ici, juste entre nous deux.

Ce qui est arrivé la nuit du kidnapping était entièrement ma faute. Peut-être que j'étais intelligent quand il fallait et que je t'étais utile, cependant une telle idée me donne la chair de poule. Mais j'étais aussi stupide et peut-être que tu ne vas pas être d'accord – peut-être que tu n'en aura rien à faire du tout, compte tenu le faible impact de mes erreurs sur toi – mais pas moins, c'est vrai. Je m'en veux de ce qui est arrivé parce que j'ai été un connard irresponsable, malhonnête, égoïste, irréfléchi et arrogant. Je m'en veux parce la semaine dernière...

... la semaine dernière...

La semaine dernière, il y avait un roux silencieux assis à l'opposé de moi dans notre planque, et cette semaine il n'y est plus. La semaine dernière, il était assis penché sur sa console de jeu et il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé, sauf pour marmonner qu'il s'ennuyait. Je voulais lui balancer des vacheries de temps à autre et dans cette situation, la plupart des gens s'en iraient, énervés que je sois si ingrat, mais pas lui. Non, il était loyal et il s'installait là pendant des heures sans bouger, patient en dépit de ses sarcasmes, attendant d'exécuter le moindre ordre. Sa respiration était toujours un peu plus rauque qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, peut-être à cause de la cigarette. Il laissait des chaussettes partout et je trouvais parfois de fines mèches rousses sur ma brosse à cheveux, simplement parce qu'il quittait rarement son appartement et qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il oubliait d'acheter la sienne. Il était secrètement intelligent, d'une manière ou d'une autre gentil et versatile à la fois et maintenant il n'est plus rien du tout. A cause de moi, Mail Jeevas a traversé la ligne entre présent et passé, il est passé définitivement de est à était, et je ne le verrais plus jamais.

A cause de moi, mon meilleur et seul ami est mort.

Malgré toutes tes manies et ta froideur, la manière dont tu refuses carrément chaque incitation à perdre ton sang-froid – tout ce qui me donne envie de te briser la nuque – je ne te blâme pas.

J'étais à court d'options, j'ai paniqué et j'ai utilisé Matt comme s'il était un bien remplaçable à ma disposition, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. C'est ma faute s'il s'est fait abattre, s'il a même été impliqué et c'est ma faute s'il y a une fenêtre cassée dans les sous-sols de la morgue, là où ils m'ont demandé d'identifier son corps.

Le fait est que j'ai toujours été censé mourir avant lui. C'est ce qui me rend dingue. Je n'ai jamais été supposé voir la télévision annoncer sa mort, ni vivre assez longtemps pour voir son corps, d'ailleurs; de faire face aux plaies soigneusement recousues, là où les balles l'ont transpercé. Non... de nous deux, j'ai toujours été censé mourir le premier. Pas lui. C'est juste la manière dont j'ai toujours vu les choses se profiler. Je n'avais rien à craindre parce qu'il était immortel; il serait toujours à mes côtés, toujours, jusqu'à ce que je meure et que je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

Au lieu de ça, je l'ai envoyé en mission suicide et il l'a fait, il l'a véritablement fait, comme j'ai toujours su qu'il ferait ce que je lui demandais. Matt m'aurait suivi dans sa tombe avec seulement de légères plaintes, c'est ce que j'ai toujours supposé et j'avais raison, parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Enfin, il l'aurait fait, seulement il s'est débrouillé pour partir le premier.

Ce qui m'a laissé dans une sorte d'impasse.

Maintenant, je fais face à cette liberté étincelante et entièrement immérité, mais la peine est que je vais devoir vivre sans Matt. Je pense que tu dois déjà savoir où je vais en venir; en fait, tu le sais probablement depuis le départ, mais tu es encore en train de lire. Si j'ai raison et que tu ne me déteste pas après tout – si quelque part dans ton esprit rationnel, tu ressens une irrationnelle petite parcelle de chaleur envers moi – alors tu lis encore. Je te connais et je sais que même si cette situation te répugne, tu n'oseras pas t'arrêter de lire.

Alors sans cérémonie, il est hors de question que je profite de cette amnistie, Near. Tu le savais. D'un côté, je ne mérite pas d'avoir quelque chose que Matt n'a pas eu et d'un autre, je ne pourrais jamais accepter la moindre chose de ta part. Donc je suppose, d'une certaine façon, que c'est la dernière conversation que nous aurons et je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de savoir que ce soit à sens unique parce que je n'ai jamais réellement prêté attention à ce que tu avais à dire. J'ai creusé ma propre voie dans ton plan et je me suis échappé. Ça ne va pas être beau, mais c'est tout ce que je peux offrir, mon dernier "va te faire foutre". Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de te retirer le privilège de choisir comment tout ça va se terminer.

Je pourrais blâmer Takada de m'avoir permis de vivre l'existence que Matt aurait dû avoir. Je pourrais la traiter de tous les noms, sans le penser, dans l'espoir que ça me permettre d'aller un tout petit peu mieux. Je pourrais me moquer d'elle pour avoir mal écrit mon nom – ce que je pense qu'elle doit avoir fait – et profiter de ma nouvelle liberté pour cracher sur sa tombe. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne la blâme pas.

De même, je pourrais te blâmer. Demain matin à la première heure, je pourrais venir te voir dans ton bureau et te dire ce que je pense. Tu le verrais venir, mais une fois de plus, tu annulerais ton programme pour moi; j'arriverais avec mes gros sabots et éprouverait une maigre satisfaction à défoncer tes tours de dés et à te hurler dessus pour m'avoir amené là. Moins tu répondrais et plus je crierais, jusqu'à ce que ma gorge brûle.

Je pourrais t'attraper par le col, approcher ma tête de la tienne – la seule chose que je sais avoir le pouvoir de t'effrayer – et observer avec un petit sourire tes yeux devenir vitreux et larmoyants. Je pourrais te souffler dans la tête toutes les insultes qui me viendront à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que je sente un pistolet contre ma tête et que tes gardes me forcent à partir, encore fulminant. Mais je ne te blâme pas non plus. Tu es juste Near et d'une certaine manière pathétique, tu essayes de me faire une faveur avec cette liberté. C'est une honte. Je n'aime pas recevoir des choses pour lesquels je n'ai pas œuvré et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas te laisser me traiter avec condescendance, bien que je ne puisse t'en vouloir d'essayer.

Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'ils vont me trouver dans la matinée... ce que tu diras quand ce sera à ton tour de reconnaître mon corps à la morgue. Peut-être que tu vas rester aussi stoïque que d'habitude, le même Near calme que j'ai toujours connu, mais j'en doute fortement. Je ne pense pas que tu vas péter une fenêtre comme je l'ai fait, mais après... les émotions font faire de drôles de choses au gens et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elles auront sur toi.

Cela va-t-il t'énerver de me voir, Near? Est-ce que tu vas te sentir mal – peut-être même être malade ? Je sais que tu as déjà vu des cadavres, mais ça sera sans aucun doute différent. Vas-tu pleurer?

Et je me demande... vas-tu lire ces mots de façon analytique, de la même manière que tu lis tout – rien de plus que les délires d'un perdant amer? Ou vont-ils te toucher plus profondément que ça?

Peut-être vas-tu être horrifié.

Peut-être que je vais douloureusement te manquer... Ou peut-être que non.

Peut-être que tu feras la même chose, ou peut-être que tu seras assez sensé pour ne pas essayer. On a besoin de toi, après tout. On ne peut pas retrouver le nouveau L raide mort une semaine après sa nomination, n'est-ce pas?

Je veux juste que tu saches quelque chose, Near. Et ce, quels que soient tes sentiments – traumatisme, révulsion, peut-être un peu de soulagement –

Je ne te blâme pas.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : Désolé si c'est sombre; je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment dans la nature de Mello d'agir de cette façon, mais l'histoire a commencé à s'écrire toute seule et j'ai continué car ça semblait être une bonne idée. Je ne lis habituellement pas de fictions noires sur ces personnages donc je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit sur eux, mais ça semblait évident sur le moment. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais quelque chose de plus léger. Peut-être._

 _De toute manière, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez quelque chose à dire. Je suis toujours ravie quand je vois que quelqu'un m'a laissé son impression. Merci d'avoir pris du temps!_

* * *

 _ **Note de la traductrice** : Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le travail de GlitterDrop! N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un commentaire en français, je lui traduirais!_

 _A la prochaine._


End file.
